


In His Office

by OneWeekColdCat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IronWeiss, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, This Is Literally A Smut Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeekColdCat/pseuds/OneWeekColdCat
Summary: Set during Chapter 10 of Saving Me. Weiss and Ironwood bang in his office. ALL OF THE SMUT!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanisu93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanisu93/gifts).



> This is a gift for my dear friend hanisu93, who was in need of some IronWeiss smut. Let's see if they can find the extra gift in this fic for them ;-) And to be perfectly honest, I needed some new IronWeiss smut too :-D

“Okay. But I still think you could have been nicer to that soldier.” Weiss said, smiling teasingly at Ironwood. “I thought he was going to pass out because of the big, scary general.” He smiled back at her.  
“Big, scary general? I'll show you big, scary general.” He growled lowly. He got up, walked to the door and locked it. Making sure no one else would barge in uninvited. He felt Weiss come up behind him and slip a very familiar package into his left hand.

“Come on then, show me.”

….......................................

Ironwood tightened his fist around the package and turned to look at Weiss. She had an incredibly mischievous and proud grin on her face. As if some sort of plan had finally fallen into place. He chuckled darkly to himself as he realized that that was exactly what had happened. Weiss grabbed him by the tie and led him back to his desk 

“Oh General? I do believe that we were in the middle of something. Care to finish what we started?” Weiss asked as she not so gently pushed Ironwood back into his chair. He looked at her in surprise for a quick moment. She was being aggressive, and that was very new to him. He didn't know whether it was from the environment, a mood change, or just sheer carnal desire. But whatever it was, he liked it. He liked it a lot. However, the challenge had been presented to him, and he was not about to relent as he felt his own aggression building inside of himself. 

He stood, picking her up by her waist at the same time, and all but slammed her onto his desk. Some objects tipped over and some fell off the table. Weiss gasped loudly as her back hit the desk, only for Ironwood to cover her mouth with his left hand. He leaned over her so that he could whisper in her ear.

“Oh no darling.” He whispered and lightly bit her earlobe, making Weiss gasp again. “You said you wanted to see the big, scary general. And you are going to get,” He unclasped her shawl. “The big,” He dragged it off of her shoulders, “Scary,” He leaned back down and put his lips to her neck, “General.” He finished by biting and sucking on her neck. 

Weiss would have screamed out in pleasure had Ironwood not place his hand back over her mouth, muffling her cries. He moved his mouth down to her shoulder, biting ans sucking on her skin hard enough to leave bruises. He was being smart though, only leaving bruises where her shawl would cover them. It was almost too much for Weiss, but she didn't want to stop. 

This was so new. This was a side of Ironwood that she had never seen before. He had seemed so shy the last time they had sex. But now he was taking control of everything. Doing what he wanted without a second thought. Weiss smiled under his hand. She never realized that this was something she wanted, for him to take the lead like this. For him to want her so badly that he threw his worries and concerns out the window. For him to be filled with such a ferocious need and desire just for her. In a strange way, it made her feel powerful that she could do this to him. It made her feel sexy and wanted and all sorts of things. But most of all, she felt happy. Happy that he wasn't afraid of her anymore.

Weiss was pulled from her thoughts when Ironwood started kissing her roughly, making her moan and writhe beneath him. She started to wrap her arms around his shoulder, but was stopped by Ironwood grabbing her wrists and planting them by the sides of her head. He released the kiss and smirked down at her.

“None of that. At least, not yet.” Ironwood said darkly. He let go of her wrists and leaned back up so that he was towering over her. Weiss started to sit up, but Ironwood grabbed her shoulder and gently pushed her back down onto his desk. He then grabbed her knees and dragged her until her rear was just on the edge of the desk. 

“James, What are you doing?” Weiss asked. She was starting to get confused by his behavior. But that was quickly remedied when he dropped to his knees on the floor, took off her shoes, and slipped his hands up the skirt of her dress. 

Weiss' eyes widened as she felt Ironwood wrap his fingers around the band of her panties and literally tear them off of her. He dropped the shreds of the garment onto the floor and then grabbed the hem of her dress and pushed it up. A sudden shyness took over Weiss for just a moment and she brought her knees together to hide her womanhood from him. 

“Don't hide from me, love.” Ironwood said almost lovingly as he pried her knees apart, revealing her wet core to him. “This was something I wanted to try the last time, but never got around to it. I promise, it will make you feel good.” He raised his left hand, took off his glove, and skimmed his bare hand along her right leg and thigh up to her awaiting core where he slipped a finger inside of her. 

Weiss was breathing heavily and moaning at the treatment as Ironwood pushed his finger in and out of her. She almost screamed when he slipped in a second finger. He pumped his fingers a few more times before he removed them completely. Weiss whined at the loss, but gasped when she felt him wrapping her legs around his shoulders as he leaned up and forward just enough to be able to breath hot air over her sensitive parts, making her cry out. Ironwood spoke to her again, softly this time.

“If this becomes too much for you, just tell me to stop.” He said to her. Weiss said a very quiet and shaky “Okay” to him in response. He kissed both of her thighs softly before finally moving back up.

Ironwood slowly licked along Weiss' slit, all the way up to her oversensitive bundle of nerves. He did this a few more times, trying to keep his mind on his task as Weiss started squirming and she cried out loudly. He heard the sound of skin hitting skin as Weiss slapped her own hand over her mouth to try and keep herself quiet. He took a quick moment to smirk at his handy work before bringing his left hand back up to rub her swollen clit as he buried his tongue inside of her.

Weiss' muffled screams rang in his ears as he slowly continued pleasuring her. She was getting wetter by the second, and Ironwood couldn't get enough of the taste of her. It was exhilarating to him, and he found that he could probably get drunk from her juices alone. He pushed his tongue in as deep as it would go and started swirling it around her walls, wanting to taste as much of her as possible. He heard Weiss scream into her hand again and felt her body beginning to tremble. He could tell she was so close to finishing. He opened his mouth around her entrance just as she hit her climax and screamed again. He started lapping up everything he could get, not wanting to lose a single drop of her release.

Weiss' body was trembling violently and she gasped for air. She never knew Ironwood could do such amazing things with his mouth. She never knew that that would be something her body would react to so strongly. But here she was, waiting for her body to still, her lungs to fill with air and James Ironwood on the floor between her legs. She was feeling absolutely euphoric.

Ironwood stood up after licking clean everything he could. He grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk (it was a miracle that it hadn't fallen off) and wiped his mouth. He grabbed another tissue to dry his hand and tossed both tissues into the bin next to his desk. He then looked down at Weiss and smiled. She was finally starting to calm down and her breathing was beginning to steady. She opened her eyes and smiled back at him.

“My God, James. That was amazing.” Weiss managed to say. She saw something flash in Ironwood's eyes. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her into a sitting position.

“What makes you think we're done?” He asked huskily. Weiss could feel her heart rate speed up again as she saw him start removing his belt. She swallowed hard, not sure if her body could handle so much pleasure. He must have sensed something because suddenly he was lifting her chin so that they could look each other in the eyes. 

“If you want to stop, just tell me. We don't have to do anything more.” Ironwood said gently, kissing her forehead. Weiss sighed and gave him a teasing look.

“What happened to the big, scary general?” she asked. She didn't want to stop. She knew if they needed to stop, all she had to do was say something. But for now, she wanted that dark Ironwood back. She wanted him to want her. She wanted to be outright fucked by him. “Come on James.” She said, smiling coyly at him. “Show me what you've got.” She was happy to see that dark smile grace his lips and that flash of wanting in his eyes again.

“Alright Weiss. Just remember, you asked for it.” Ironwood replied as he finished taking off his belt. Weiss brought her hands up and started removing her dress and bra, leaving herself completely exposed to him. He smiled, getting the hint, and took off his tie and shirt. And for the first time since he had been assigned this office, he was glad to have no windows. There was no way for anyone to see him as he removed the rest of his own clothes and brought Weiss up to him to kiss her passionately, making her taste herself on his tongue and lips as they deepened the kiss until it was nothing but teeth and tongue. 

It was a while before they pulled apart for much needed air. They were both breathing hard, their faces flushed with color and eyes filled with a desperate need for each other. Weiss reached over and grabbed the condom that had almost layed forgotten on the desk. Ironwood took it and placed it back down on the desk beside him. He then grabbed Weiss by the hips roughly and turned her around so that her back was facing him.

“You're going to lean over my desk while I fuck you from behind.” Ironwood said, grabbing the condom and tearing the package open. Weiss immediately leaned over the desk, planting both hands on the wooden surface and bracing herself for him. He growled darkly as she did this and rolled the condom over himself as quick as he could.

“Are you ready?” Ironwood asked, making sure one last time that she was okay with this. He smiled as Weiss turned her head to look back at him and nodded. He grabbed her hips again, pulling her up so that she was almost standing on the tips of her toes, and lined himself up with her entrance.

Weiss bit her lip hard enough that she could taste blood to stop herself from screaming as Ironwood began to slam into her without warning. His thrusts were quick and deep. Weiss could feel every inch of his member as he filled her core over and over again. It was a little painful at first, but her body quickly started responding to his with pleasure. 

She didn't know when it happened, but Weiss suddenly felt her left hand groping her left breast, kneading it in circles and pinching her nipple between her fingers. She started moaning from the touch and pressed her hand harder into her breast. But then Ironwood's thrusts stopped. She was grabbed by her wrist and her arm was lifted and pulled back. 

“Who said you could touch yourself?” Ironwood asked darkly and gave Weiss' wrist a squeeze. “Remember, I'm the one pleasuring you right now. So keep your right hand on the desk. I'll be holding your left arm just like this for the rest of the time.” 

Weiss shivered as Ironwood started groping her right breast with his right hand. The cold metal felt so good against her hot skin and she released a throaty moan as he started rubbing her nipple between his metallic fingers.

Weiss couldn't hold back her screams any more as Ironwood started slamming back into her again. She knew she was being loud. Probably loud enough that people outside the office could her her clearly. But she didn't give a damn at the moment. All she cared about was Ironwood thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow. 

“You like this, don't you?” Weiss heard Ironwood ask. “No, you love it. You love feeling me deep inside of you. You love that I can make you scream in ecstasy like this. You fucking love it, don't you Weiss?”

“Yes. Oh God yes.” Weiss replied. “I l-love it s-so much.”

“Tell me. I want to hear you say just how much you love it.”

“Oh J-James. I love it so f-fucking much. I l-love being taken by yo- AAAAH” She cried out as he hit particularly deep in her.

“That's what I like to hear. God, you are so perfect Weiss. So Goddamned perfect.” He smiled as she whined out her response, unable to make any more words. But he could tell she was smiling too. 

Not before long, Weiss could feel her climax reaching her again. Her lower body filled with intense heat as Ironwood's actually sped up, signaling that he was close too. They pressed against each other as hard as they could, causing both of them to reach their climaxes simultaneously. They yelled out each others names as they rode out their release. 

Ironwood finally pulled out of Weiss as she slumped onto the desk in pure exhaustion. He worked to get the two of them cleaned up, as well as cleaning the mess around them. As he was cleaning, he found her shredded panties and felt a pang of guilt as he realized that she would have to go the rest of the day without them. He buried them under some trash in the bin, as well as the condom, so that no one would see them. He was about to get dressed when he looked over at Weiss and noticed she was just on the verge of falling asleep on the desk. He decided to get her dressed first. He helped her into her clothes and laid her on the sofa. He held back a laugh as she pretty much passed out as soon as her head was rested on the arm of the sofa. 

Ironwood wanted to drape his jacket over her again, but then he just happened to glance at the clock. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. If he didn't leave in the next few minutes, he'd be late for that meeting he was supposed to go to. And he had to be in full uniform when attending to his military duties. He quickly found a pen and some paper and wrote Weiss a quick note telling her he had to go to a meeting. He then made sure he had his office keys before he walked out of his office and locked the door so that no one could interrupt Weiss' sleep.

He looked around the hallway. It shocked him to see that it looked like no one heard anything. It didn't even look like anyone was hiding that they heard him and Weiss. He suddenly remembered something and almost laughed at himself.

“Thank God for sound proofed walls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed this little smut fest. I know it's not as long as the chapters in Saving Me, but I felt it didn't really need to be that long. If you liked this fic then remember, kudos and comments are love!


End file.
